Hugs and horror games
by DreamingOfCookie
Summary: skylar was just a regular nerdy girl, she was just minding her own business when something she'd never expect happened... (markiplier x skylar (oc) )
1. Chapter 1: walmart shenanigans

**Chapter 1: WalMart shenanigans**

I walked into walmart in search of a new playstation controller and the new CoD game. I rushed to the game area and rested my hand on the last game on the shelf, a hand came in contact with mine. I looked up and saw a guy with silver rimmed glasses and all-over-the-place black hair, I recognised him immediately.  
" why hello there mark," I said  
" uhm, who are you and how do you know my name?" The stranger said  
" Erm, my name is (y/n), I know you because you're on youtube, markiplier right?" I said  
" ah yeah, stupid me. Well, you had your hand on the game first, its yours." Mark said, smiling down at me.  
" no, you can have it, you're gonna do a lets play right. I'll watch it when you upload it, I love your videos by the way." I said sheepishly  
" well, if I buy it, maybe you could come over and play it with me. Would you like to be in a video?" Mark replied confidently.  
" erhmegerd! Really?" I yelled in the middle of walmart, earning some surprised glances from customers and employees.  
" yeah, you look fun! It would be a pleasure to play CoD with you, would you like to or are you busy?" He questioned me  
" I was going to film a video for my channel actually mark."  
" oh cool, what's your channel called?"  
" oh, my channel is called (insertyoutubenamehere), why do you ask?"  
"I just was curious, you may get a subscriber tonight" he said smiling  
" oh my god really mark!"  
" yeah, oh by the way, can I see your phone for a second?"  
"Sure why?"  
I handed my phone to mark and he started typing something into it. He handed it back to me and made the 'call me' hand gesture. I gave him a confused look and checked my phone, I had a new contact named 'markiplier'. I could do was fangirl, I watched as mark walked out the door and waved to me. This is the start to a great friendship I think...

an: Hi my name is Skylar, thanks for reading the first chapter of my fanfiction, I'm obsessed with mark and wanted to create a fanfic about him. If you have any suggestions on what I could add or if I made any mistakes then tell me, ill be sure to listen. Thanks again for reading my fanfic, hope you enjoy. Bye guys ^-^


	2. Chapter 2: the Saturday of dreams

Chapter 2: The Saturday of dreams

I woke up the next morning thinking that was all a dream, until I walked into my filming room and saw the new CoD game and a bright red ps4 controller. I was eating (favefood) for my breakfast when I received a phone call from the warfstache himself! I composed myself and answered:  
" hi mark"  
" oh hay there (y/n), I was wondering, would you like to join me for todays livestream?" Mark politely asked me  
" why yes Mr warfstache I would love to" I replied to him giggling  
" awesome! Well ive just texted you my address, I'll see you soon okay?"  
" okay mark! I'll bring Fanta, kool aid and Doritos." I said smiling  
" dear god, how do you know me so well" he said, I heard him laughing real loud in the background.  
" see you in ten mark" I replied to him, hanging up  
I wanted to look perfect for my crush, I braided my hair, put on some make-up and got the Doritos from the cupboard. I slowly made my way to marks street, he lives on (streetname). As I rang his doorbell I received another call, but from my best friend (bffnane), I answered her/him saying:  
"oh hay there (bff name) how are you?"  
"not too bad, how are you (y/n)? Are you watching markiplier again?"  
"ha ha ha, well funny story, I'm stood outside of his house right now. I'm live streaming with him at 12:00."  
" what a lovely story (y/n), too bad its not real." She/he said sarcastically.  
Just as she/he said that mark opened the door and said in his most welcoming voice ive ever heard 'oh hello there ( y/n), c'mon in'. (bffname) went ballistic  
"holy mother of freddy! Is that actually markiplier!?" She half questioned, half screamed into the phone. This was loud enough for mark to hear.  
" umm, yeah, this is markiplier. And who may you be?" Mark politely replied to my screaming friend  
" oh my god, hi mark! My name is (bffname), its so cool to speak to you!" She/he fangirled/fanboyed through the phone  
"I have to go now (bffname) I'll text you later!" I tried to end the conversation but he/she kept rambling on. so I just hung up.  
" oh, sorry about that mark, shes/hes a huge fan."  
"its fine, don't worry. Lets go live stream!"  
We ran into the house yelling 'LIVESTREAM'  
This will be interesting...

an: Thank you all so much, I didn't think I get any views. Ive already got the first few chapters done so I going to start writing more. I'll try to update at least 2 times a week, okay. Thanks again. Bye guys ^-^/


	3. Chapter 3:flirty mark and freddy fazbear

Chapter 3: Flirty mark and Freddy Fazbear

As we sat down in marks cozy recording room he smiled at me, I got Comfy in front of my laptop I'd set up next to his monitor.  
"you won't be needing that (y/n)" mark said in his deepest voice. I suspected he was trying to flirt with me, as he does to his camera every day. He then handed me a playstation controller and directed me to his 2-person sofa, or 'Loveseat'. He then began to set up his camera, which took him less than five minutes. He began filming and said his intro as per usual.  
"hello everybody, my name is Markiplier, I'm joined by my friend (y/n) and welcome to our monthly charity live stream, the charity we are raising for today is cancer research. Hopefully we can raise, lets say, $1000 today guys! We'll be playing games for 4 hours so stay tuned, we have a whole range of games to play, our first one was requested about 150 times. Holy crap that's a lot of You guys, but the game is five nights at Freddy's 2."  
I groaned, "oh god damn, I'm screwed"  
"haha, cheer up (y/n), it'll be okay. You can hold my hand if it'll make you feel better" he said, attempting to hold back a smirk.

AN: I know this chapter is short but I'm trying to make my chapters longer and more interesting, thanks for reading my fanfiction. Out of all the mark x reader fanfics you guys read mine, I appreciate it. Thenks, bye bye ^-^/


	4. Chapter 4: are you ready for freddy

Chapter 4: Are you ready for freddy

As i loaded the game mark was explaining to his viewers how we had met. The game started up and I was instantly met with foxy the pirate fox staring at me with blank eyes, I jumped a mile and screamed... Mark quickly screenshotted it and proceeded to make a tweet about said screen. He then explained to me and his viewers that there is a one-in-a-100 chance of getting this screen, I told him this was my first time ever playing this game.  
"what! Dear lord (y/n), you are so lucky" was mark's reaction  
" well maybe being with you makes me lucky, mark" I replied giggling.  
We continued to play the games that were requested, when the 4 hours were up we had raised almost 5 times as much as our target for cancer research! As we packed away the filming equipment, what we didn't realize was that #markx(y/n) had began to trend on twitter, facebook and instagram. There were tweets saying to mark ' I loved this months live stream, good luck with your relationship with (y/n) mark!' And lots more similar to that.

When we had packed up the equipment we both collapsed onto the sofa and watched some adventure time (I don't care, they can be childish), mark then checked his phone and was instantly met with thousands of tweets and posts, he was bombarded by markx(y/n) posts and whatnot. We were both very surprised, mark turned to me and said "wow (y/n), this didn't take long. I don't know why people think we're in a relationship,"  
I replied to him " would you like to be in a relationship with me?"  
" i... Um...i..i..." Mark stuttered  
I cut him off with a kiss on the cheek, he blushed bright red. I said to him,  
" I love you mark, I can tell you love me too. Will you go out with me?".

AN: Im so happy! This story has over 70 reads altogether, thanks so much everyone! Also, ive made a poll about whether my 'linking dimensions' story should stay or be deleted. Could you maybe vote or check it out. The voting ends in Wednesday 24th. Thenks, bye bye ^-^/

Rant about LD: I'm just trying to make a fanfiction or story for you guys, ive got a review saying it should be on another site. This is the reason I haven't posted in a few days, writers block. Whimsical symphony, if you're reading this id like to say: I'm not trying to be rude but id appreciate it if you'd see that people are trying to be creative and you just come along and pretty much crush their creativity and chuck it into an active volcano. You technically made me cry with that review, the first one I get was about my fanfiction not really needing to be on the website.  
To all the budding writers out there who read this, be creative and ignore the hate. They cant stop you from doing what you love or wish to do. Keep on at it and it'll get there, dont worry! Take it from me, things will get better. (rant over)


	5. Chapter 5: confession and a date

Chapter 5: Confessions and a date

He needed a few minutes to process this, after about five minutes he replied to me saying  
"well (y/n), I have a confession to make. I found your youtube account a few months ago, I watched a few of your videos and instantly fell in love with you. You are pretty, you're brave, you have an angelic voice and you are a great gamer. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, but I love you (y/n), and yes, I would like to go out with you!"

As he finished his confession I tackled him with a hug and he fell over, resulting in me landing on his lap. Giggling I kissed his cheek and he laughed,  
"you're so silly (y/n)!" Mark said, smiling.  
I hopped up and pulled him up with me  
"I'm normal compared to you Markimoo, hey I rhymed!" I exclaimed. Mark checked his watch, and made a face.  
"shit, look at the time. Its 11:30, you should be getting home (y/n)"  
"well, okay" I said "want to meet up in the park tomorrow for lunch or something"  
"hell yeah!" Mark whisper-yelled.  
" well then, bye bye mark" I said, kissing him on the cheek, " see you tomorrow". And I walked out the door.  
The next morning I filmed a video for my channel and proceeded to make myself look good enough for my date with mark, I wore my yellow sundress with my Orange converse shoes. I put my hair in pigtails with silver bows, I also wore my little chica themed jacket. I made a small picnic for two and set off for the park, mark was there waiting for me wearing black jeans, a Freddy themed hoodie with ears and a little top hat. He looked cute sat in amongst the flowers that were scattered around the area. when he saw me he waved and pointed at his outfit and then mine, we had managed to coordinate our outfits to a five nights at Freddy's theme. We obviously looked like a couple, as we were wearing matching outfits. I sat down and set out the picnic and we ate the little sandwiches and rolls I had made, mark then pulled a box out of his bag and placed it in-between us. He opened the lid and there was a little cake with white icing that had a game controller iced on the top, it was really cute. Mark cut into the cake and the inside was a large array of bright colours. He cut me a piece and handed it to me, I ate a bite and was instantly in heaven, it had lots of different flavours like strawberry, lemon and blueberry. I smiled at mark and said  
" this is really nice, thanks for bringing it mark!"  
" I made it myself, (y/n)" he replied sheepishly.  
I hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Thanking him for making such a nice cake. We packed up the remains of the picnic and had a walk around the park, there was a little funfair with a ghost train. We hopped on and the train set off, the scares weren't even properly scary, but I still jumped. I hugged mark tightly and he planted a small kiss on my forehead, I rested my head on his shoulder which made me feel protected. By the time we had finished having fun on the funfair rides the sun had began to set, mark turned to face me and said,  
" (y/n) I have had a blast today, id love to do this again sometime." He planted a kiss on my cheek and smiled," I love you"  
"I love you too," I told him, stretching onto my tiptoes to kiss mark on the lips. " I'll text you later"  
We held hands as we made our way to the exit where we went our separate ways, I miss him already...

AN: I'm only a 12 yr old that is just starting out writing fanfiction, why so much hate? I'm sorry if my fiction isn't good enough for you 'high class' fiction readers. Ive had the fanfiction police on my ass for days, I'm sorry that the quality of my writing is crap. I'll stop publishing fanfiction if I have to. My linking dimensions story is now on fictionpress, and ill be posting less frequently from now on. So please don't expect instant updates. Thanks for reading my rant. Bye bye ^-^/


	6. Chapter 6: vidcon invitation

Chapter 6: Vidcon invitation

I got back home at around 9 o'clock so I decided to watch some youtube videos, I know its cliché but anyway. I unplugged my headphones from my computer and plugged them into my laptop. I sat down on my couch and watched a few videos, I was intrigued by a new video by mark... He never said that he had posted a video, the video was about a game called spooky's house of jumpscares. I watched and laughed at mark screaming when a little thing popped up on the screen, his reactions were always amusing. I finished my video-watching hour or 3 and called mark to praise him on his new video, he picked up and said  
" oh Heya (y/n), I was going to ak you something..."  
"firstly, I really liked your new video. Secondly, what do you want to ask?" I replied.  
"well I was wondering, will you come to vidcon with me? There's a lot of people that'd like to see you on my panel"  
" yeah I'd love to! When is it?" I asked  
" its next weekend, Saturday and Sunday. Are you free?"  
"yup, ill come to your house on Saturday morning?"  
"well I was going to say, we could leave on the Friday and stay in a hotel. It would leave us more time to see everyone" he finished  
"sure, ill come to your house on Friday afternoon then" I said "bye then mark"  
I hung up and got on with clearing up my apartment, I collapsed onto my bed at around 12:00 which was extremely late for me. I fell asleep quickly.  
The next week flew by and as if in no time it was Friday morning, I packed up the last of my things and shoved them into my suitcase. I arrived at marks hour at 9:00 and rang the doorbell, he opened the door and let me into his house. I sat on his couch and he handed me a little wrapped package,  
"open it (y/n), go on." He gestured towards the gift. I slowly unwrapped the gift to find one of marks signature shirts with an M with a pink moustache through it, the thing was, it also had a red hair bow on the corner of the M.  
"I had this one made especially for you, do you like it?" He asked smiling  
I kissed him on the cheek,  
" I love it, I love you mark" I replied to him giving him a big hug.  
We hopped into his car and drove to vidcon, we arrived there late in the evening and decided to get something to eat and then go to sleep. We looked around for a restaurant in the general area of our hotel, we settled on a little restaurant chain called 'et un swish'. We were directed to a little table and were given menus, they had a wide variety of different foods, we ordered our food and ate it. Mark was smiling the whole time,  
"mark, why are you constantly smiling?" I asked.  
"I'm spending the evening in a restaurant with you, why wouldn't I be smiling. You're beautiful (y/n), more beautiful than an angel." He replied as his smile got wider.

We finished our meals and headed back to the hotel, we were in adjoining rooms so that we could go from room to room. I layed out my clothes for the upcoming weekend on my bed, my new top from mark, my two pairs of skinny jeans, my batman top and my converse. I tried on my new top, it fit perfectly and was super comfy. I decided to wear it tomorrow, I said goodnight to mark and got into bed.

I dreamt of meeting all of marks fans and being able to interact with them, I was absolutely hyped up for vidcon this year!

An: I am so so so sorry I didn't post this sooner, ive been busy with school and stuff. But ive spent a few hours making chapters for my two ongoing stories. I hope you like it. I also may make more fnaf oneshots, check out my forum to post story ideas or chapter ideas for this story or the burning truth. Ive also moved linking dimensions to fiction press, so if you haven't checked it out yet then please do. Thanks for reading bye bye ^-^/


	7. Chapter 7: fan meetup at vidcon

Chapter 7: Fan meet up at vidcon

I woke up really early because i was excited about todays events. I got dressed in my skinny jeans, new top and my converse. I checked the time on my phone, it was 8:45, almost time for us to leave. I carefully opened the door that led to marks room and creeped in. I sat on the side of his bed and gently shook his hand. He shot up out of bed panting, I was a bit frightened by his sudden movement but hugged him saying  
"oh mark, did you have a nightmare?"  
"y..yeah, but I'm okay, thanks" he replied, he slowly got out of bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He got changed and left with me to go to vidcon, we got there 30 minutes early so we had time to chat to the other youtubers there. Mark ran off to catch up with bob and Wade while I looked around for a few youtubers I knew. I saw jacksepticeye sat by his panel, I went up to him and said  
"hi jack"  
"erm, you do know that the general public ain't allowed in yet " he replied.  
"oh, I'm here with mark. My names Skylar, nice to meet you jack"  
"ah yeh, mark said he'd be bringin someone with him. Nice to meet you too Skylar, id suggest you go find Felix before it gets too crowded in here. I can tell you'd like to meet him" he told me winking. " ill se ya later"

I thanked jack and ran off in search of Felix, he was sorting out his merchandise on his little table. He looked really happy and excited to meet his fans. I walked up to him and said  
"u..umm hi Felix, nice to meet you"  
"hey, aren't you marks girlfriend. Skylar right" he said enthusiastically  
"yeah, that's me!" I said, with a thumbs up sign  
"well, its great to meet you. I was hoping that mark would introduce you to me."  
"ummm, okay. Well id better get going, its great meeting you Felix." I said to Pewdiepie.  
'damn mark's lucky, shes beautiful' Felix thought to himself

I ran off to find mark so that I wasn't really alone in this huge convention, I found my way back to marks panel which he was there. I sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. This will be amazing...

Hundreds and thousands of people came flooding into the huge convention, we were bombarded by fans of mark and I, mainly mark. We signed t shirts, postcards , autograph books and loads more. By lunchtime my hand had cramped up and I was exhausted, we went and bought lunch and went to sit down.  
Jack and Felix were sat at a small table in the corner of the convention and beckoned to us to sit with them. In no time a conversation broke out between the 3 gamers, collabs were arranged, games were reviewed and overall every one was in their element. I felt extremely out of place, until the conversation turned to me.  
"so mark, how did you meet Skylar?" Felix asked,  
"well, umm..." Mark stuttered  
"we met in WalMart" I said laughing. "mark wanted the new cod game and so did I, we kinda fought over the game because it was the last one."  
"we didn't fight over it, I said you could have it." Mark said, pouting  
"haha holy crap, is that really how you two met?" Felix started to giggle  
"yeah" mark and I said in sync, "jinx"  
"well guys, I'd better get goin', see ya' later" jack said as he left the table to go back to his panel.  
"id better get back to my panel, Dem bros are gonna be flipping out by now." Felix waved goodbye to us and left the table, leaving just mark and I. We sat there awkwardly for a minute or so until a little girl ran up to us dressed up like jj, she walks nervously towards us and held in her hands were two plushies. One was tiny box Tim and there was another one, mostly the same but with green eyes and a little pink bow. The two were attached by Velcro at the hands, she disconnected the Velcro and handed a box to each of us.  
"my mommy made these for you two because we both love your videos, I helped her... Do you like them?" She told us in almost a whisper  
"oh these are wonderful" mark and I said in sync, "haha, jinx"  
"my mommy's over there," the little girl pointed to another table, "she's a bit nervous"  
The little girls mother got up and made her way over to our table and held her daughters hand.  
" hello, I'm Casey and this is my daughter phoebe," she said nervously, " we both love watching your videos and we love your five nights at Freddy's series..."  
"I'm glad you like the videos ma'am" mark smiled  
"when I grow up, I wanna be just like you" phoebe exclaimed. "I wanna make people happy and enjoy myself while doing it"  
Mark ruffled her hair softly  
"as long as you find a passion, you'll go far in life."  
"thank you mark, and you too Skylar" Casey said," you inspire thousands of people every day, including us"  
"well, we both hope to inspire lots of people to be the best they can be" i smile.  
"we need to get going now, you could come to our panel later today though"  
"yeah, that would be great. Thank you ever so much." Casey gestured to phoebe to follow her.  
"bye bye!" Phoebe yelled and waved her hand high in the air.

I looked at the plushie in my hand and smiled, Ive been accepted, I thought. Mark gently tool my hand and we walked back over to the signing panel. As we walked with plushies in arms, the Velcro on the hands connected.

An: Sorry this took so long, ive not been allowed on my phone as much as I used to. And I was on holiday, so I had no time... Sorry. Hope you enjoy these chapters and stuff, bye bye \\(•-•)/


End file.
